Daybreaker's Dawn
by Gicofokami
Summary: Join Kira Edison as he ventures through the Pokemon world. Rated T for safety until future notice. This here is based mostly on the game world with some things from the anime.
1. Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh. Hello. If you're reading this journal, then I listened to my wife's idea of writing down my adventures for the future to read and do things differently. It's been a fun ride, full of bullshit and wonder and many prizes. Still, if someone said I'd be saving the entire world and be known as the strongest trainer in existence as I started out from Pallet Town they'd be punched in the face. Yes, I know that -

"Yes Butterfree, I know we're due for a training session. What do you mean Staraptor and Pidgeot are racing and Swellow joined them?!"

Uhhh...I have some pretty crazy Pokémon. Still, I wouldn't change a thing about them, They're my partners, allies, whatever you want to say but I trust them and vise versa. There's a lot of things that I can't explain, Like my ability to understand Pokémon – i.e. 'Innovation'. Well, I guess you all wanted to see what I went through.

This...is the story of me, Kira Edison.

The story of the world's strongest Trainer and the first ever Innovator.

Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take it back...to where it all begins...

* * *

Oh, hello everyone. Gico here. Gotta admit, I never thought I'd be publishing another story. I blame a friend from classes, but back to business:

First things first: As this is published, 'On the Wings of a Reaper' will be taken down due to lack of motivation. I apologize to those who took the time to read it.

Second: This title is temporary and this story could use a beta as well.

Third: This story is set in the gameverse with bits of the anime thrown in like the conferences, tournaments, etc.

Alright, that's that. See everyone next installment.


	2. Of Starters, Hats and The Journey

Oh man, today's the day...the day I can finally start my adventure. I've waited too long for this. Currently, it's about 6 in the morning and I'm too damn excited to sleep so I opened my window to enjoy the breeze.

"Free?" I looked to where the sound came from and noticed my shiny Butterfree standing on the windowsill, looking at me.

"Heya Butterfree. I guess I'm too excited considering what's gonna happen in 4 or so hours." I should explain this huh? Well, it's kinda like this: My Mom and I – who was eight at the time - went on a trip to Pewter City because she needed to run some errands and register me as a Pokémon Trainer when I turn the required age. Don't ask how she was able to do the process two years early, she has connections. On the way to the building, I had noticed some goons in an alley tormenting a Caterpie which was a shiny.

Probably a dumb thing for me to do at my current age was to save the poor Pokémon but I did it anyways. Long story short: Police came and took the goons to jail. It took a liking to me and we decided to keep it. We were able to work out a deal with Professor Oak that would allow me to keep her and still pick a starter of my choice if I aced the Graduation Exam at the Pallet Town Trainer School. In which I did, Like a Boss!

_-"Focus Kira!"-_ Thanks Random Voice...Wait what? I turn to my Friend and noticed that she was trying to get my attention somehow. "Sorry." I said, rubbing the top of her head and causing her to flutter her wings happily. With a smile, I went back to bed.

When I woke up a few hours later, I noticed that Hotaru Bi – My nickname for Butterfree – sleeping on me. She woke up and flew out of my window as my alarm clock went off. I shut it off and decided to get changed and packed up after a quick shower.

As I got downstairs, I notice my mom looking at a picture of my dad with a sad smile on her face and her hands together in prayer. With my black hair and grey eyes, I look so much like Dad. Silently, I joined her in prayer. Dad was a Pokémon Ranger and was one of the best there ever was. I don't wanna go into detail about why he's not with us, it's one sad story.

After praying, we eventually decided to eat some breakfast. As we were putting things up, she decided to say something. "You're looking more like your Father with each passing day." She was smiling but I could tell that she was a bit sad. We both know that if he was still with us, he would be so happy.

"You got the essentials packed up?" Nod, it's up in my room. "Go to the Professor's lab." And indeed I shall.

As I strolled through Pallet town, I kept thinking about how things were going to. I still had to pick my starter. Hmm...Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Knowing my luck, I'd be the first one in on such an important day.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that Someone wants to do something odd to me? I said, looking in the direction of the Living Room. Shrugging, I got back to logging my Journey.

* * *

Actually, I was the first one in...Go Figure. The Professor told me to wait and somewhat dragged me to where the Pokémon were, outside of their poke balls while he had to look for something. The fire and water-types were looking around while Bulbasaur however was looking directly at me.

It then hopped from the counter they were on and trotted up to me, looking directly in my eyes. Odd that. Professor Oak and one of his Aides walked in on the sight and was surprised. Well, that made my decision easier.

So, After a brief talk, Oak gave me the Pokedex and 6 poke balls. I returned Bulbasaur to one and a Leaf pattern appeared. I guessed that it was a new feature of sorts. Leaving the lab, I wondered what would the design look if...Oh yeah. "Hotaru Bi!" Said Butterfree fluttered down in front of me. I held up the ball and the Butterfly Pokémon bopped it and got sucked in. When I turned it to look, a web pattern had appeared. With that in mind, I went back home to get my things.

When I got back home, Mom had hugged me so hard that I felt like I was getting glomped. Don't you dare ask how I knew what that felt like at that age. She eventually let go and gave me my bag, smiling. I promised her that I'd call her when I get to a pokecenter and before I walked out of the door one last time, she gave me a rather unique hat.

I realized what it was...Dad's Fedora. The very same one he wore when he and Mom met. It was a bit oversized...What? I'm Ten Years Old, Of course a Fedora that an older man wore wouldn't fit right.

* * *

I looked up from the Journal to said Fedora on a hat stand. Smiling, I got back to work.

* * *

After saying my goodbyes to Mom and getting wishes of good luck from the rest of the town, I set out to Viridian City.

**And There's Ch 1 Folks. Took me a while to get things going. I gots a sporadic writing schedule due to me being a student. Oh, Just to let you readers know: This story is written from Future!Kira's POV.**

**I gotta take off now. See you next installment.**


	3. 3 Badges, 2 Evolutions and an Egg?

I had just exited Pallet Town and came through on quick thought: Starting out kind of sucked at the moment, but it was good to be out on my own. Just me, Hotaru Bi and Bulbasaur. Come to think of it, I should let her out of that ball. I got the ball off of my belt and threw it in the air and my Butterfree appeared in a flash of light.

The Butterfly Pokemon flew around for a moment before flying right beside me as I walked to our next destination: Virdian City.

As we walked, a wild Pidgey just wouldn't leave us alone so a battle ensued. I had the feeling that it was going to be a powerhouse in the future all throughout the battle. Eventually, a well-placed tackle from Bulbasaur – who I was using for the battle so I can get a feel for what it can do- and a poke-ball later, I had a Pidgey to add to the team. Most who start out from Pallet don't have three pokemon by the time they get to the first gym and here I am with three...More chances for me!

Speaking of chances, I decided to train my three a little to make sure they were good for trainer battles. Bulbasaur eventually learned Leech Seed and Vine Whip, Butterfree has already known Confusion and Gust, and Pidgey had learned Sand Attack and Gust. Most of our training session was done on some poor Rattata who was in our way...I didn't mean to use them as training fodder for an entire day!

* * *

I walked into Viridian City and took a deep breath. Finally!

* * *

First thing I had done was went to the Poke-Center and get my team healed. I had also called Mom to see how she was doing. She had said that it took her a few hours to get here and wondered what I had done to take an entire day. When I said I was training the team, she had smiled and laughed a little. Turns out that she had to do the same thing from the get go against those same Rattatas who wouldn't leave her alone as she ran. Runs in the family right?

Anywho, we talked for a bit then she had something to take care of so I told her I'd call her before I challenge the first gym. Right as I hung up the Video-Phone (Awesome invention if I say so myself), Nurse Joy called me to the desk, saying that my team were fully healed and good to go. I got them and decided to explore the town a little.

Some old dude tried to teach me how to catch Pokemon using poke-balls and a Weedle...Way too late old timer, I already knew how to do that. Other than that, the city hasn't changed much.

After I had ate some dinner – which was provided by the poke-center's cooks – I was thinking on what to do for a while. Oh, By the By, Poke-center's don't charge trainers if they want to stay a night; they have like a floor of bedrooms for traveling trainers. The beds are nice and they have laptops...yeah, I'm gonna let that sink in for a moment as I sleep the night away.

My second day out and I decided to stock up on supplies before my next destination: Viridian Forest. On the way there, there was two of those bug catchers trainers...yeah that was an easy win for me. Wait a moment, most of the trainers in Viridian Forest have bug types...Easy! All too easy.

After I found my way through the forest which somehow took an entire day, I landed in Pewter City.

* * *

"Which reminds me, I gotta find out how Brock's doing..." I mumbled as I looked up from my writing.

* * *

After I booked a room at the center and called mom to let her know I got there in one piece, it was time to explore. The museum failed to catch my interest...So now...It's time for a Showdown!

The Gym wasn't all too nice, but it kinda looked like a cave...Oh well. One trainer thought he could stop me with a Sandshrew or Geodude...can't remember which one but he did fail miserably courtesy of one Vine Whip. My team were good to go so we challenged Brock.

It was a decent battle, though that Geodude and Onix wasn't the perfect matchup for my Bulbasaur type wise they were more than enough of a match strength wise. The odd part: my Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur...It was after the battle though. Hell, even Brock was surprised as he said that evolutions are more often in a very tough battle. Though he did give me the Boulder Badge and a few pearls of wisdom.

And so, after celebrating with my team for a bit, we decided to leave for Mount Moon. Aside from the trainers that littered the way – the only reason that there was so many there was that today was Monday and there was speculations that the Clefairy that live there do that odd dance every first and third Monday of the month before midnight.

I had to break the news to them that the third monday of the month was next week. And then there was sorrow...I kinda felt bad that I broke their chances at seeing an awesome sight. Oh well, we battled a few trainers until we hit mount moon's poke-center. One sketchy dude tried to sell me a Magikarp upon entry...Yeahh-No! I just hope no one falls for this idiot's scam.

After healing, I proceeded to go through Mt Moon. There was some trainers there, so some battles did ensue. There was nothing of note that happened until some goons who called themselves Team Rocket tried to intimidate me into giving them my pokemon. When that didn't work, they tried to brute force it and failed when Hotari Bi – who was right beside me this whole time – put whatever Rocket I encountered to sleep after we beat them in battle.

That took quite a bit of time as we got out of there and arrived at Cerulean City. After I healed the team, I wanted to figure out what to do so. When I called Professor Oak, he gave me a tip to check out some poke-maniac by the name of Bill who lives nearby. Good idea...but now, it's time for some training!

First stop: Nugget Bridge...OK, I don't know why it was called that but after beating the seven trainers, I got myself a Gold Nugget from the last dude, who was also in Team Rocket and tried to get me to join. After an easy battle, he admitted that I could easily be an Admin if I joined.

Alright, time for a breakdown of sorts: I know I'm strong for a young trainer. Rocket dude said that I could be an Admin if I joined...Just how strong are their Admins?

* * *

"Not very." I muttered as I shook my head. Too many distractions, should get back to work.

* * *

After that, a few more battles happened as I finally hit Bill's Cottage. Turns out, said poke-maniac screwed up on his machine and got changed into a pokemon. Feeling bad for the guy, I helped him out and he gave me something interesting and a ticket to a party on a ship in Vermillion City's port. I thanked him and went back to town to talk to Professor Oak about what Bill passed on to me.

It was an egg...a Pokemon Egg... At this point, my mind blanked out for a few hours so I'ma skip to the gym challenge.

So yeah, at the Cerulean City Gym...everyone used water types. That made it stupid easy for me just to sweep the gym with Ivysaur but Pidgeotto (evolved during a battle in Nugget Bridge) and Hotaru Bi did get some battle time in as well.

And then, there was Misty. I forgot which one she started out with first but it was beaten by Ivysaur. That Starmie however gave me Ivysaur some issues with Confusion but was beaten by Hotaru Bi. With a new badge and a healed party in hand, I finally left Cerulean City and proceeded to Vermillion City...In which I had to take the Underground Path to get to due to the Police barricading the entire city off.

Slight detour aside, I made it to Vermillion City and healed up my team from a few battles we got into along the way. With Vermillion being a port town, you could guess that there were some people from Johto and other regions on a tour. After doing a bit of exploring, I decided to go to the Gym.

The Gym was a rather challenging one. They used electric types, and I don't have a ground-type for the counter. They didn't matter, it was that damned switch puzzle to get to Lt. Surge! I almost spent 5 hours doing that stupid fucking puzzle!

Of course, the battle with the man himself could be classified as a war of attrition. It lasted almost an hour and ended with his Raichu barely losing to my Ivysaur. After getting the badge, and promising I'd be back for training that he offered in the future, I healed the team and planned where to go go next.

* * *

***Kicks in the door* And we're back! Sorry it took so long, I'm working on Chapter 4 but wanted to add a bit more to Chapter 2 for reasons.**

**Anywho, That's the newly improved chapter for you. I'm still rather new to this deal, so a review would do wonders on where to take Kira's story. BTW: Hoenn remakes are out!**

**Umm...where was I? Oh yeah, ending this off. Ehh...see you all next installment?**


	4. Finding More Allies -Past and Future 1-

So yeah, the only plan I could think of was to backtrack to Cerulean City and go through Rock Tunnel to eventually get back on track and hit Lavender Town. Dumb plan but what else was there to do? So as I was about to go back through the Underground Path, a police officer came up to me and told me that they planned to block off the Underground Path now due to an anonymous tip saying that Team Rocket planned to do something down there.

Either way, I could now get into Saffron City but it still didn't help my plans! Oh well, at least I got to explore the largest city in the region.

Oh, and I was not joking when I said that Saffron was the largest city in the Kanto region. There was some interesting sights and things that happened. For starters: for some reason, my Butterfree was staring into some guy's house with her head tilted in confusion. Turns out said guy was Mr. Psychic – a world-renowned teacher of Psychic type moves and an expert in finding the pasts lives of Pokemon by species(1).

Mr. Psychic decided to examine Hotaru Bi – in which he put his hand on her head and used his own psychic powers to see her genetic memories – and found something extremely interesting. He said that my Butterfree has clear genetic memories of multiple moves and is a direct descendant of the First Generation(2). As a kid, that flew over my head but to Professor Oak – who was in town oddly enough – it was an information gold mine. Hotaru Bi and I used the chance to slip away from the distracted adults, who were talking about how this would benefit Pokemon-related studies in general, and explore a bit more.

Interesting thing number two: Right next to Saffron's gym was the fighting dojo...Ironic seeing that the city's gym uses Psychic types. I shrugged and decided to take a look inside. The dojo's seen some better days as the man who runs it was about to go on a long training trip to somewhere in another region. He did however give me the choice of either Hitmonchan or Hitmonlee, saying that he'd take the one that wasn't chosen with him.

After debating on it for a few moments, I choose Hitmonchan. A few minutes after I walked out of the Dojo, I returned Hotaru Bi to her poke-ball to rest and sent my newly acquired Hitmonchan out. The two of us walked around the city for a bit and he got used to me rather quickly. Also, I found out that it already knew Fire, Ice and Thunder Punch. Talk about coverage!

A few hours later, I ended up running into the town's gym leader who was a pretty lady by the name of Sabrina. However, said leader was in a hurry to get back to the gym and ran off, but she did say that she looks forward to when I eventually challenge her. Strange, but whatever.

So, after the interesting tour of the city, I left Saffron and made it to Cerulean. No battles had happened but I did stock up of supplies and left to the eastern exit of the city and onto of the route that leads to Rock Tunnel. When I hit the tunnel's poke-center, my Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot. We healed then headed into the tunnel.

So yeah, Moral Point: Always carry a good load of Repels on you before you travel into an active mountain! Stupid Zubats and Golbats...

When we got through the Zu/Golbat infested tunnel, My team were significantly stronger. Hell, my Ivysaur finally evolved into a Venusaur and learned a few moves to go along with it. Hitmonchan got some good training taking out the rock types that sometimes showed up. We even saw a Cubone but I didn't have the heart to capture it...if you're wondering why, then read it's pokedex entry. Though I still think that it'll wait for me until I decide to go back for it.

Lavender Town ahoy! Wait, what am I saying?

* * *

"Yeah, seriously?" I said, putting down my pen and thinking a little. "Lavender Town is one sad place. Should I skip this part?"

"_No!" _

Thanks Hotaru Bi and Ninetails. Was I unconsciously broadcasting?

"_Yes."_

Good to know. Chuckling, I picked up my pen and decided to keep on writing.

* * *

Where was I? Oh yeah, getting into Lavender Town. Well, it's a rather dreary place. I mean, the pokemon tower – where they bury deceased pokemon – is the town's main attraction...well that or Mr. Fuji's home for abandoned pokemon. I had literally no main business here so I healed up and left from the western exit.

There was a few battles in that route, one of them led to me capturing a Vulpix. After said capture, I went back into town and healed up then left out of the same exit. When I got back onto the route, I concentrated on using Vulpix on the random trainers that were there.

After all the battles, we passed through Saffron City again. This time, we were on our way to Celadon City.

It didn't take us too long to get through Saffron and into Celedon. I didn't really tour the city when I first got there – after healing my team up - because of circumstances. See, it's kinda like this: the Gym Leader, Erika, hosted this event where she accepted open challenges in the main park of the city. This wasn't an opportunity to pass up, so I went to where the event was and decided to challenge her.

She used grass types so almost all of my team got some battle time. Hitmonchan scored a critical hit Fire Punch against her Gloom and KO'd it.

Pidgeot beat her Weepinbell rather easily, and Hotaru Bi beat her Vileplume rather quickly due to Psychic, Confusion and Psybeam. It was the easiest gym battle I ever had. With getting the badge off of my list of tasks, I went back to the pokecenter to heal up and finally tour the city a little. Late night came so I decided to book a room at the pokecenter for a few days.

Hey, I just wanted to relax alright? Well, relax and figure out where to go from here.

* * *

As I lay my pen down, I started to stare out of the window. There was this odd feeling coursing through me...one reminding me of dread and many other things. I stood up from my desk and silently walked outside to my companions. The only ones who somewhat knew what I was feeling was Hotaru Bi, Ninetails and Staraptor. The rest were relaxing but I know they caught wind of my thoughts.

The three that came up to me saw some pokeballs in on my belt and knew wherever I was going, i'm going full force when I get there. Sure, me without my usual hat and cloak was something that the didn't see all too often.

Still, the three of them that I wanted to go with me was already here. I just have to get three more, and I got just the ones to bring. "Lucario, Sylveon, Greninja!" The mentioned ones appeared, getting the feeling that we're going somewhere. With a nod from Sylveon and Greninja, I sent all but Staraptor into their poke-balls. Meanwhile, Staraptor knew were going to fly somewhere and let me climb onto it's back.

"_Do you have it?"_ Asked the Normal/Flying type when I climbed on his back. To anyone else but me and a few others, it would only sound like the pokemon is repeatedly chanting their name.

"You know I have it." I said, clutching my necklace under my shirt. With a nod, Staraptor flapped its wings one and took off.

"_Where are we going?"_ It asked while we're in the sky._ "_First, we're visiting Xerneas to make sure no one messed with her while she's in her hibernation state." A few hours later, we landed in a forest where a heavy fog was obscuring most of the surroundings. I told Staraptor to circle around overhead as a lookout while I talked to Xerneas.

Staraptor nodded and took flight once more, leaving me to deal with the mist. All I had to do was activate my eyes and a path became visible. I took that path and eventually ended up in a clearing where a white tree stood tall. Said tree had an 'X' carved in it, indicating just what it was.

I walked up to the tree and put my hand on the 'X' carved trunk. _"It has been quite some time Kira."_

Yeah, it has. Since you're able to talk to me, are you about to come out of your hibernation?

"_In three more months. I take it you will need my help regarding the sense of dread that made itself known to you and the others?"_

Yeah. We know somethings gonna happen, it'll require you and some of the other Legends assistance.

"_I will help. You are taking your role as an Innovator quite seriously." _

If I don't then who will? Besides, this might be the last thing that I need to do. We're so close to bringing about a new age of understanding...

"_Honorable Father had chosen correctly. You are the gateway to the new age, all you need to do is survive._

Yeah, I hope so. Come by the Meadow when your ready.

"_I will. Until then Kira."_

I took my hand off the trunk and left the fog-filled forest and made my way to where I landed at. I waited for a few moments and Staraptor swooped in and I hopped on then we took off once again. Staraptor however noticed something and choose now to address it when we were steady in the sky. _"Kira, Your eyes..."_

I know. I'm gonna need them if I want to find Ho-Oh.

"_Then why did you ask for me and the rest of them to come with you?"_

We might run into some poachers, hunters or any Team members along the way.

"_I see."_

Speed it up.

"_So that's why you didn't wear your hat."_ With that, and what could be interpreted as a chuckle, Staraptor flew at it's max speed in search for Ho-Oh.

* * *

***Dropkicks the door in.*** And we're back! Phew, a little thing called Life caught hold of me for a while there. What, with me getting ready to finish college and moving preparations going on, I had very little time to myself to write this chapter out.

Oh, and Definition time!

1: Ok, my brain blanked out when I was writing this part so I have no idea what to call it. Any ideas?

2: We all know that Red/Blue/Yellow are the first generations of the games. Since this story is more based in the game sense with little hints of the anime thrown in, I see the First Generation as the time in which all the pokemon of the world were created and humans probably weren't around. This (sort of) translates to certain pokemon using moves that it can't learn in any other generation like how Butterfree can learn Teleport, Razor Wind, Rage, Bide, Psywave, and Strength via TM. I think it'd only work for Legendaries and any regular pokemon in the Kanto or Johto regions.

Hidden point 1: During the story, anybody that can speak to pokemon mentally will be formatted like this and any pokemon who responds will be formatted "_like this__"_.

Alright, that's it for me. I'm gonna chill for a while and play some Alpha Sapphire, Project X-Zone or the 3DS version of Smash Bros. Drop a review if you have ideas of where I should take this story or want to point something out. And with that, I'll see you all next installment.


	5. Moving on through Kanto

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Anyone there? Hellooo...Oh look, a bunny. Opps, I mean Hi everyone. Sorry about the long time between chapters, Life happened. Anyways, enjoy./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"So, my next course of business was take the west exit onto Route 16 and continue until I hit Fuchsia City. Seems easy enough right? Well, you're wrong at the moment: Some biker gang took over Route 16 so I had to stay put until the authorities fixed that problem. With nothing else to do, I decided to hit up the city's Department Store./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I nearly spent three hours in that arcade on the third floor...Oh so worth the time and money wasted, it gave me some ideas for moves for my team to learn in the future. On the flip side, Hitmonchan was taught Counter and Vulpix was taught Fire Blast. I also bought a Fire Stone for Vulpix but didn't want to evolve her just yet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Some more time passed as I saw the police hauling members of that biker gang from earlier to jail for disturbing the peace and many other charges. I didn't really care but I can finally leave the city now! After gathering my stuff, I did just that./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Route 16 had no issues but that was soon for naught as I hit the bridge – or what was left of it - connecting Route 17 to Route 18 and Fuchsia City. Maintenance they say...Take a detour from Vermillion they say...There was still that Snorlax blocking the damn way! But a twist happened as a Breeder who was raising a group of Lapras nearby offered to give me a ride across the water. I saw no problem with this and thanked said Breeder, who let me ride on a Lapras until we hit the other side. As I was about to leave for Fuchsia, the Lapras I rode on nudged it's head against me./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"The Breeder who helped me – whose name was Micheal by the way – told me that Lapras' are very smart and would easily go with a Trainer who they could tell was kind. He also said that this happened only once before when his grandfather and father were taking care of the Lapras' with Lorelei many years ago. Yes, we're talking about Kanto's Ice Queen here./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Back on topic, Micheal allowed me to take the Lapras with me with the promise to take good care of her. With that promise made, I gained the last member to my merry band of Pokemon. I know what you're probably thinking: What happened to that Egg from earlier? Well, When I was in Saffron, I gave it to Professor Oak who wanted to study it for a bit with a friend of his from Johto...I think his name was Elm?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Anyways, I hit Fuchsia City. I wanted to screw around the city for a bit but I was curious about the Safari Zone so I went there first./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Oh boy, there was a lot of walking...but something interesting happened. First, there was rumors of the Warden losing his dentures...Kind of 'eh' but that's not what was interesting. As I walked by a pond in one of the Zones, a Dratini leaped out of the water and wrapped itself around my leg. Cute little thing but I wasn't really aiming to catch anything at the moment. I bent down and petted the little Dragon-type. Yes, I know just how rare even encountering Dratini is now-a-days./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"It seemed so happy, it let my leg go and dived back into the water. With the smile and another thought of me feeling like it was waiting for me, I continued on. I don't know how long that took but I did find the Warden's dentures and exited the Safari Zone. With the Warden's dentures returned to the man, I decided to challenge the gym./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Ah, this gym. Kouga was one tough trainer who specialized in Poison-Type Pokemon. Did I also forget to mention that he was a Ninja? Still, the battle between us could be described a awesome as it all boiled down to Hotaru Bi versus Venomoth in the end. It was a hard fought battle but ended in my victory. Although the one thing I hated about the battle – Remember, I'm writing this log with what I thought at the time – was the general subterfuge tactics he used./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Granted I use that type of tactic in my own battles now-a-days, and I know a lot of people hate my battle style. Some even call it Hax and even accuse me of using my...gifts to my advantage." I mused before resuming my writing./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Where was I? Oh yeah, after the gym battle. Well you see, I stayed in the city for another week...not by circumstance. Kouga asked me to stay so that we could train my team a little. While my pokemon were training with some of his, Kouga himself was training me to be a ninja alongside his niece./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"I know what you're thinking: What's an adult his age doing training two children? Well, his niece – who's name escapes me – wants to take over his gym whenever he decides to retire or get promoted into Kanto's Elite 4. As for me, he said that if I'm ever in a situation that somehow goes south I'd have some type of training to fall back on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Yeah, Would anyone else pass up free ninja training? I didn't think so. After the week was up, he advised me to come back after a while – I.E: Indigo Conference – if I wanted more training. With that in mind, I left Fuchsia City./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Five Gym Badges down, Three to go. Next stop: Saffron City, where I get my much awaited match with Sabrina./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""And quite a battle it was...Oh crap, no foreshadowing!"/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Lost in my own foreshadowing, I forgot to log the events that happened on the way to Saffron. Well, nothing too important happened except for me finally deciding to evolve Vulpix into Ninetales. Odd thing is: now with it fully evolved, I noticed something. Whenever it was out of it's pokeball, the air seemed to get hotter...Not unbearably hot but a noticeable hot. I thought it was nothing at the time until I was doing a training session outside of Saffron./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Before I could get started, I heard some people remark that the sun seemed brighter...which made me feel oddly suspicious. So, I went back to the pokecenter and asked Professor Oak about what I heard. He said that my Ninetails had it's hidden ability Drought – which he also explained increased the power and damage of fire-type attacks, made the move Solarbeam need almost no charge time, and reduced power and damage from water-type attacks for a short amount of time. Oak also explained that it's rare for most pokemon to have their hidden abilities, even more so for weather related ones like Drought./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"With that in mind, I decided to resume my training for a bit before taking on Sabrina. Oh, her gym...Fuck her gym puzzle. Dammed warp panels almost made 10 year old me throw up. Still, the battle was a good one. She did not hold back, Saying something about deeming me...interesting?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Oh well. Anywho, Hotaru Bi made quick work of Kadabra and Venusaur put in a lot of effort to beat Slowbro and tied with it. Her Alakazam took out my Pidgeot and nearly took out Hotaru Bi but a comeback consisting of Giga Drain to recover some energy and Whirlwind plus Silver Wind combo then a Shadow Ball for the finisher./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"And with that, the battle was over and I got me a new badge. With this new one, I only had two more left until I could participate in the Indigo Conference. Before I subsequently left the gym and town to find a way to get to Cinnabar Island, Sabrina had asked me how far I planned to get in the Conference Tourney. I had answered something along the lines of: "As far as I can."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"You know what they say: With dreams and goals, it's best to aim for the stars? Well, screw the stars, I'm going for the sun./p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"And that's that. Sorry this took too long, Life seemed to like taking a hot load of dung on my muse. Please help this beginning writer get his muse back via review? Oh, and a beta would be nice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"With that, I'll see you all next installment./p 


End file.
